Rules to Live By
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: Tag to the end of "Heartland" Season Six. Written as a Hangman Prize for ncisabbylover


Gibbs stood to the side, allowing Shannon to slide into the seat by the window, before taking his own seat beside her. The train slowly moved forward, gradually picking up speed until the scenery outside was flying by in almost a blur.

"So about how many of these rules do you have?" he asked, wanting to make conversation, but not wanting to rely on small talk about the weather.

"I suppose I have near forty now," she told him as she pulled her hair back and up, tying it in place with a white ribbon. Gibbs couldn't help but notice how the sun outside shone against her hair. "It all began when I was about sixteen. I realized that soon I'd be leaving, going off to college and that my parents' rules wouldn't apply anymore. I'd need my own personal rules to abide by."

"So no lumberjacks," he repeated, recalling their conversation earlier. "What other kinds of men are on the black list?"

"Well, number two is never date a man who doesn't like children. There's no future with a man like that. Number three is never go to bed angry."

"Never?"

"Never," she repeated affirmatively. "It's a waste of a good night's sleep."

"What if you've been in a fight and you can't help it?"

"Well, what I like to do is calm myself by humming something nice in my head. That's why number four is to always know the words and melody of an upbeat song."

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm not one for singing much."

"Not even when you're alone?" Shannon asked. "It doesn't matter if you're tone deaf if you're alone."

"What's number five?" Gibbs asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Uh…I think that's to always start the day with a nice cup of coffee."

"Cream and sugar or black?"

"Whatever works best for you. For me, it's cream, no sugar."

"I'll have to remember that," he told her with a smile. "In case we ever go out for coffee."

"It's a date," she replied with a like smile. "So what are your personal rules?"

Gibbs clammed up. "I…I guess I don't have any."

"Well, you should! Everyone needs rules to live by."

"I suppose I could start thinking up some." He paused, racking his brain on where to start. "Okay, I guess my first rule would be to always have a hobby."

"A hobby?"

"Sure. You need to have something you enjoy doing so you can keep busy."

"And what is your hobby?"

"Woodwork, I suppose. I enjoy keeping my hands busy." He grinned sheepishly as he realized what he had just said. "I didn't mean for that to come out sounding so…uh…"

Shannon laughed sweetly, putting Gibbs at ease. "I know what you meant. Busy hands are happy hands."

"Rule two…uh…I guess I'll steal your rule about starting the day off with a cup of coffee. And three…well, never marry a lawyer."

"I think I'll have to steal that one from you!" she told him.

The pair went back and forth, exchanging their own personal rules, until they were chatting and laughing as though they'd known each other for years. Other patrons of the train looked up every now and then when the duo became particularly raucous, but they chalked it up to young love and simply smiled.

"My last rule," Shannon said, "is to not take good things for granted. You just never know how long they'll be there." She leaned in to Gibbs. "It's mainly on account of this guy I was seeing," she confided in a low voice. "He never seemed to appreciate me or the things I did for him. When I finally did break it off with him, he suddenly realized everything I'd done for him, but by then it was too late."

"I can't imagine taking you for granted. I mean, any guy'd be lucky to be dating you."

"You're sweet, Gibbs," Shannon said, making the young man look down to his hands. "You've got an honest smile, too. That's always a good sign. In fact, rule number twenty-four is never kiss a guy with a dishonest smile."

As the train pulled in to the station, the two fell into an amiable silence. The ride was nearly over and soon the two of them would be going off their separate ways. "Shannon," Gibbs spoke up as the train came to a stop, "would you like to take me up on that promise of coffee…today?"

"I don't want to keep you."

"It's no problem," he assured her. "I don't need to report until tomorrow. I just caught an early train. Wanted to get out sooner rather than later."

"If you're sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience…"

"It would be an honor," he told her, offering his arm the way he'd seen men do in old movies.

Shannon accepted the arm with a warm smile, slipping her own through and gently leaning into him. "How could I possibly refuse a man in uniform?"

"Is that another one of your rules?" he asked as they exited the train, arm in arm.

She leaned up and gently brushed her lips against his cheek. "Not yet, but you just may inspire me to add it on."


End file.
